A Date With Double Dork
by pumpkinpopsickle
Summary: Nazz makes Kevin ask out Kevin is unsure of his feelings and backs off after Edd, sure that he has feelings for Kevin, is Will they stay together, or will Kevin's uncertainty ruin the chances? (Rating changed for now, may be changed back to M)
1. A Trip With an Old Enemy

Edd hobbled down the hall of Peach Creek High School. He was slightly perspiring as he headed for his locker. School had been let out hours ago, but he had stayed late, helping his fellow science classmates set up for the science fair.

Science was Eddward's favorite subject, math and English at a close second. He was quite the scholar. He enjoyed learning. He felt that if you didn't learn something every day, it was a day wasted.

Edd reached his uniform-blue locker and entered in the combination. Just as his locker clicked open, a door just down the hall slammed open. The ravenette scowled down the hall, somewhat eager to nag whoever it was for opening the door so roughly. He stopped dead when he saw Kevin and Nazz wandering down the hall towards him.

He turned back to his locker, putting away books he would not need that night and grabbing ones he would need. His hands started shaking as Kevin and Nazz got closer, stopping at Nazz's locker, just three down from Edd's.

Kevin, looking up from the conversation he was having with Nazz, noticing Edd.

"Hey, Double Dork. It's pretty late for even you to be here, isn't it?" Edd looked at the clock behind him, 6:03, pretty late indeed.

"Oh, calm down, Edd! Kev's not gonna cause any trouble!" Edd must have looked nervous. "Hey, you okay, dude?"

"Thank you, Nazz." Edd smiled, "I'm perfectly fine. Yes, Kevin, it is rather late for me to be here, but as I was helping with the science fair, it was quite necessary for me to stay late. I'm more curious as to why you're here so late. Didn't baseball practice end half an hour ago?" Kevin shrugged.

"I was waiting for Nazz to finish her project. I'm taking her home." Edd could tell he was lying.

"I see." Edd turned back to his locker, removing one last notebook and placing it in his messenger bag. He closed his locker and adjusted the bag before turning to the couple.

"It's been nice talking, but I must be off. I have plenty of homework to attend to before the weekend. Have a pleasant night, both of you." Edd turned to walk away, but Kevin's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Dweeb. Want a ride? We're all going to the same place anyway." Shocked at the offer, Double D turned to look at Kevin, blushing.

"Thank you very much, Kevin. That's very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin smirked and walked over to Edd, taking his bag. "C'mon dork."

Edd waked aways back with Nazz, speaking softly about the upcoming science fair. He was shocked at Kevin's generosity, but didn't want to upset him by saying something.

Back in the cul-de-sac, Edd thanked Kevin again for the ride, getting out of the red sports car. Kevin smirked and nodded.

"No problem, Dweeb." Edd turned to go inside, smiling slightly. "Hey, Edd." The small teen turned, confused at the red-head using his birth name.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Here, take this. Nazz really thinks we should get together sometime." The blonde giggled as Kevin handed Edd a slightly crumpled piece of notebook paper.

"Oh. Well then..." Edd took the paper, blushing and confused.

Kevin revved his engine, smirked and drove off, parking in Nazz's driveway.

Edd turned, note in hand, and went into his home. He closed to door behind him and took off his shoes and bag at the entryway. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands before opening the fridge to receive some juice.

Pouring himself a glass, Edd sighed. He was so confused. He'd known Kevin for years and never -NEVER- had the jock been this nice to him.

Sitting at the table, Edd turned his attention to the note Kevin had given him.

"Edd, Nazz likes the idea of 'us' and I don't particularly hate the idea, so I guess we should go out. Tomorrow. You and me. Movie- I'm paying. No isn't an option here. Pick you up at 8."

Edd smiled and blushed. He wasn't sure of his sexual orientation, but going out with Kevin seemed like a good idea. What could go wrong**?**


	2. A Night Well Spent

Edd woke up to the sound of something hitting his window. He got out of bed and put on his bunny slippers. He looked out of his window to find Kevin standing outside his house waving at him. Edd, still half asleep, held up one finger to show he'd be down in a minute. He yawned and stretched as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. He reached the front door and, with some difficulty, unlocked it.

Kevin stood at the other side of the door, fully dressed and wide-eyed. Eddward rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand again, stifling another yawn.

"Sorry to wake you, Edd.." Kevin, now lacking his usual pride and confidence, looked down at the ground and rubbed his forearm. "I just, ya know...though we could talk for a bit. Maybe go for a walk?"

"Kevin, I hardly think that is appropriate...you see, it is quite late, and we have plans for tomorrow. We can go for a walk then, but right now-"

"Please, Edd...I just...can't be home right now."

Edd knew that Kevin had always had problems with his dad, and he could tell that right now he was having one of those 'problems'. Edd nodded and allowed Kevin inside, asking him to remove his shoes before entering.

"Thanks, Edd...I know that it's late and all. I just. You know..."

"It is no problem Kevin. I'm always willing to help a friend." Eddward smiled, starting to yawn again.

"I'm really sorry, if you're tired you can go back to bed. I can, you know, stay down here and take care of myself."

"Nonsense. I am your host here and I shall care for you as such. Do you have a change of clothes for sleeping?" Seeing the downcast look on Kevin's face, Edd realised that he came with no clothes or supplies. "No worries, Kevin. I have a spare toothbrush, clothes that may fit you, and a place for you to sleep. If you'll wait here." Edd smiled and ran up the stairs. Kevin turned and walked over to the couch.

Double D was such a great guy, helping him out like this with no warning, taking him in with barely an explanation. Kevin had always liked Double D better than the other Eds. He was smart, kind, and didn't enjoy the scams Eddy always played as a kid.

Kevin turned around when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He stopped halfway down, just far enough that Kevin could hear his whisper.

"The bathroom is up here. I have a change of clothes and a toothbrush and toothpaste ready for you. If you wish to shower I can show you how it works and get you a fresh towel for you. The shower can be a bit tricky at times, so if you need help, don't hesitate to call. My parents won't be home for a few more hours."

"Thanks so much, Double D." Kevin said as he started up the stairs. "I owe you big time!"

"Let's not say that." Edd smiled as he led Kevin to the bathroom. Inside, he started the shower for Kevin and reached down a towel. "I'll be in my room just down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks, man." Kevin smiled brightly at Edd as he walked out of the bathroom and towards his room, stopping at a closet halfway there. Edd pulled out some sheets and a pillow and moved into his room.

The small teen laid the bed supplies on his desk while he flattened himself on the floor to reach the air mattress under his own bed. He pumped the mattress up with the vacuum in his closet. Once filled with air and at the right level for the best support, Edd pulled the sheets onto the bed and placed the pillow neatly on top. Just as he left his room to retrieve a comforter for Kevin, the jock exited the bathroom, nothing but the pajama bottoms Edd had found for him on.

Edd flushed bright red. Kevin looked down at his bare chest and smirked. He still had the towel and was drying his hair. The cap that he hardly ever took off was resting in the pile of his clothes in his arms.

"Sorry, the shirt didn't fit." Kevin said, noticing what the ravenette was blushing about.

"That's quite alright. I could find a bigger one, perhaps-"

"Double D, it's fine. I sleep like this anyway."

"If you're sure, Kevin..." Double D continued blushing as he grabbed a comforter from the closet and lead the taller male to his bedroom

Kevin had never seen the dorks room before, and he wasn't shocked to find that it matched the kid perfectly, everything neat and organized. There was a label on everything, even the bookshelf displayed what kind of books went where.

Double D had never had anyone in his room besides the Ed's and his parents. It felt odd to lead Kevin in and show him where he was to sleep. He spread the comforter over the air mattress and moved over to his own bed.

"Good night, Kevin. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks again, Double D. For all of this. G'night." Kevin laid down under the covers that had been provided. Both teens were soon asleep, dreaming about the date that would come tomorrow.


	3. Chickening Out

_So I thought it was about time that I let you have a message and a disclaimer. I don't own EEnE or any of the characters. I really hope you guys are enjoying this...I know I'm writing it kind of fast- three chapters in one day 0.0- but, really this is the most I've ever gotten into one of my stories. Thanks for reading!_

Kevin awoke to the bright light in his face. He rolled over and groaned, covering his face with his arms.

"Looks like somebody finally woke up!" Edd cheered from his spot at his desk. He was already showered and dressed.

"How long have you been up, dork?" Kevin asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Oh, since 6:30." Kevin looked at the clock on Edd's bedside table, 9:50. Edd had let him sleep over three hours longer than he.

"Oh, jeez." Standing up, Kevin realised that Edd was blushing bright red again. Looking down, he noticed that he had taken the pajama pants off in his sleep and was in nothing but his boxers. Cursing, the redhead looked around for the pants, finding them and slipping them on.

"Sorry, Edd..."

"That's quite alright, Kevin." Edd turned away, his face brighter red than the jocks hair. "Well, perhaps you should be going. I have chores to do and I have to get ready for our outing tonight as well."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, I. Yeah. Sure."

"You may change quickly in the bathroom. I'm sorry to have to throw you out like this.

"It's fine Edd. I completely understand. And about tonight...I don't know if I'll be able to go, you know, with my dad being back and all. I just think, you know, maybe I should spend time with him."

"Oh, well of course. Spending time with one's parents is of the utmost importance. Shall I see you Monday in school then?"

"Yeah, Monday in school." Kevin grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, Edd wasn't in his room anymore. Kevin turned and went down the stairs and out of the house before Edd had even noticed.

Kevin was hanging out with Nazz. He needed to talk, and the tomboy was the only person he trusted and she was currently yelling at him for ending his and Edd's date.

"Kevin, why would you? You've liked him for AGES and you finally ask him out, he's willing to go, and to let you spend the night when you need him. Why the hell are you chickening out?"

"I'unno, Nazz...I just. I don't think he thinks of it as a date. I mean, he called it an outing, Nazz. An outing."

"So? What if that's just nerd for a date?"

"I don't think so...you should've seen him."

"Kev, he's probably just as shy about this as you are. You just need to get some balls and go tell him that your date isn't cancelled."

"Nazz..."

"No. Shut up. You are going if I have to force you. Now get your pretty little ass over to his house and tell him, pussy!"

Later that afternoon, Edd heard a knock at his door. Not having invited anyone over and the Ed's being out of town, he had no idea who it could be. He took off his yellow cleaning gloves and set his sponge in a bucket

Edd stood at the door and asked who was there.

"It's me, Edd. Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Eddward opened the door. Outside was Kevin, once again lacking his usual charisma.

"I was wondering if you'd still like to go out tonight. To the movie I mean."

Edd smiled, "Yes, Kevin. I would love to go to the movie with you tonight. Will you still be here to pick me up at 8:00?"

"Yeah. That is, if you're okay with it."

"Sounds wonderful to me." Double D smiled, trying to hide the gap between his two front teeth. "I'll see you tonight then, Kevin."

"Yeah, tonight." Kevin turned to leave, a small smile on his face. The dork always seemed to be so happy. It never ceased to amaze him how the kid could always stay so calm.

"God, Nazz, what do I even WEAR? Should I dress casual, or wear nice clothes, or...UGH! Dating girls never seemed this hard!"

"Calm down, dude! Just wear whatever. You're going to a movie. It'll be dark. It's not like he's gonna look at your clothes anyway. He'll be too busy looking at your cute face."

"Ugh, Nazz, really? I don't think he likes me like I like him. I think that he thinks that this is just friends going to a movie. God, what if I do something stupid? What if he thinks I'm-"

"Kev, you're thinking too much. I'm hanging up. Put clothes on and go get your date. It's 7:50. You have to pick him up at 8 right?"

"SHIT!" Kevin hung up the phone and changed his clothes. He put on some random rock band T-shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts. He grabbed for his hat as he left for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he surveyed his appearance and gargled some mouthwash. It wasn't like he was going to kiss the kid, but you had to be prepared for close encounters.

Once Kevin got to Edd's house, he watched the time on his phone and knocked on the door at exactly 8:00. Edd answered the door immediately, as if he'd been standing right behind it waiting for Kevin.

He was dressed similarly to Kevin, though he wore a plain orange T-shirt. He had his usual sock hat on that he'd had for the whole time Kevin had known him.

"Right on time, Kevin. Shall we go?"

"Uh, yeah. If you're ready?"

"Yes." Edd stepped down onto the sidewalk and Kevin lead him to his motorcycle parked on the street. Handing Double D the extra helmet, Kevin got on the bike and explained to Edd what he should do.

Edd was still standing on the sidewalk, helmet in his hands.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for?" Kevin asked.

"It's extremely dangerous to ride motorcycles, Kevin. I think it would be wiser to walk."

"Yeah, well it's faster to ride. C'mon, don't give me your bull." Double D climbed onto the bike a little less gracefully than he would have liked. "Okay," Kevin said once the awkward ravenette had positioned himself, "Now hold on around my waist."

"K-Kevin!" Double D stammered.

"Oh c'mon, Double D! Can't you just hold on? Trust me, you'll be FINE!"

Kevin kicked his bike to life and, almost instantly, he felt the teens arms wrap around him from behind. Kevin smirked as he sped off toward the movie, glad Nazz had made him go through with this.


	4. A Date With the Dork

Kevin pulled into the drive in theatre, parking his bike and pulling a bag he'd stored on the back off. He took a big blanket out of the bag and flattened it out over the ground. He invited Edd to come sit with him on the ground.

Sitting a little closer than was comfortable, Edd sat with Kevin.

"Want a drink or something?" The jock asked.

"No, thank you, Kevin."

"Suit yourself." He laid down on the blanket, staring up at the sky and waiting for the movie to start. Edd situated himself next to Kevin.

"If I may, what is this?"

"What do you mean?" _Oh no. He isn't thinking of it as a date. Crap! What do I say?_

"Is this a friendly outing, or, should we say, more?" Eddward's face blushed as he considered actually dating Kevin.

"I'm not sure." _Shit, shit, shit, shit! Grow some balls! Just tell him!_

"Kevin, I'm okay with it if you want to date me." He blushed further.

"Really?" _Fuck, Kevin! You're never like this with girls! Why is he any different?_

"Well, I do sort of like you, if you don't mind me saying." Edd turned his face away from Kevin so he couldn't see the red that was now creeping down his neck.

_Shit, Edd, why do you have to be so cute?!_ "I...uh...like-"

"It's okay, Kevin. If you don't want to date me, I mean."

"Edd." Double D turned to look at Kevin. Not knowing exactly what he wanted to say to the thin male next to him, Kevin just took a deep breath, rolled over and kissed him.

Edd was shocked. He hadn't expected Kevin to like him, let alone kiss him! Kevin pulled back as quickly as he'd advanced. Edd sat quietly, not sure what to do or say. Kevin looked at him from above, liking the soft blush on his checks.

"You alright, Edd?" Kevin smirked, liking that Edd, usually full of words, was shocked into silence by Kevin's actions.

Pulling himself together, the flushed boy looked Kevin in the eyes. "So you do like me then?" he asked, blushing even more.

Kevin smirked, leaning down and connecting their lips once again, Edd expecting it more this time. They both closed their eyes and let the kiss carry them across time that otherwise would have been spent in awkward silence waiting for the movie.

After driving Edd home from the movie, Kevin went to his house and called Nazz, eager to tell her what had happened with Edd.

"You kissed him?" She squealed into the phone.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with that? He didn't complain and he seemed to like it."

"Why would you do that, Kev?"

"I told you, he said he liked me and I didn't know how to respond without looking like a complete doofus, so I just, you know."

"God, Kev, you are such an IDIOT!"

_He kissed me. All these years that I've, to some extent, had feelings for him and he kissed me!_

Double D was effervescent. He had enjoyed his date with Kevin beyond any other he could have had. But why had he decided to come back to go out with him if his father was home? Perhaps his father had to leave? No, surely he was just being true to their plans.


	5. Back to School

EDIT!

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, school's started along with marching band and play practice, and I really am out of free time. I will continue to update this story, but the updates will be far and few between...Thanks for all the great reviews! I really didn't know that people even liked this...I made a really short quick update to satisfy you until an update that I will probably put up tomorrow! Until then, ENJOY!_

**Ch. 4: Back to School**

School arrived on Monday as it always did. Edd went about his usual routine, making sure he had all of his supplies for his morning classes. It seemed odd for him to be acting so casually when just yesterday Kevin had kissed him. Edd had been in some sort of odd stupor since their date. After the kiss they hadn't really paid much attention to the movie, they'd been too busy talking about- well really anything: school, friends, Kevin's sports and Edd's ant farm, there were so many topic changes and so many stumbled words mixed with clumsy kisses.

Edd closed his locker and made his way to his first period class, calculous, trying to keep his eyes from scanning the faces around him, looking for one in particular. Keeping his eyes to the ground and thinking about his weekend, Edd stumbled right into the arms of none other than the person he had been trying to avoid looking for.

"Oh, my a-apologies Kevin!" Edd stuttered, his face blushing.

"Watch where you're going, dork." Kevin glared at him and walked away, the rest of his baseball team following close behind him laughing and taking turns shoving Edd. All the small boy could do was stare in complete shock after Kevin, confused and hurt by his actions.

Trying to put the short conversation out of his mind and do his work in his classes, but how could he when Kevin had behaved so-well- normally, now that Edd thought about it. What if the weekend had just been a one-time fling? What if Kevin really didn't have feelings for Edd? How was Edd supposed to react to the way Kevin was treating him?

Ed and Eddy found Edd still lost in thought when lunch came. They tried catching his attention with one of Eddy's new schemes, one now with the outcome being getting laid instead of money. Edd wasn't interested. He didn't want to be involved in any more of Eddy's childish plans. All he wanted was to disappear.

He didn't understand why Kevin had treated him so horrid earlier. Edd hadn't done anything wrong. He'd been looking at his feet and bumped into Kevin, yes, but that hardly should have elicited such a harsh response.

Edd and Kevin had been getting along so well, they'd even kissed! How could Kevin just turn so suddenly back into Edd's childhood bully?

Kevin leaned up against the wall in the showers. His friends knew nothing of his date with Edd, save for Nazz. He couldn't just casually tell them could he? Seeing Edd in the hall that day, he'd panicked. He didn't want to let his team know about his confusion over his sexuality. If they thought he was gay, he'd probably be rejected from the team and for sure the locker room.

Why was high school so complicated? Why did it matter to other people who he liked? It shouldn't matter that Kevin liked Edd and Edd liked Kevin back. High school was just a pain.


	6. Old Friends

_Hey guys, I know I said I'd update yesterday, but stuff got kinda out of hand. Here's the chapter I was gonna put up. Kinda a cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoy!_

**5. Old Friends**

Edd sat at his desk at home, writing an essay for his AP Biology course. He mumbled to himself about different types of fungi while mindlessly swaying back and forth. He was just about to finish his conclusion when the cell phone on his bedside table started to ring. Eddward looked up confusedly from his laptop and pushed his chair back from his desk before going to answer the old Tracfone.

"Hello, Eddward speaking," he said nervously. He thought that the only people that had his cell phone number were his parents and the other two Eds.

"Hey, Edd. How ya been?" A rough male voice answered.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, man, don't you still have my number? Well, damn..haha. Well hey, man, it's Zach. Remember, from science camps two years ago?" Edd's eyes widened and his face broke into a huge smile.

"Zachary Thomas? Oh my, how long it's been since we last talked! How have you been?"

"Hey, buddy, I asked you first." Zach laughed again.

Double D giggled, "Yes, of course, Zachary. I have been fairly well, considering the very confusing actions of a..friend."

"Oh really? What happened?" Double D blushed.

"I-I really don't believe it something important…"

"Alright then, if you don't wanna talk about it. Hey, so I bet you're wondering why I called you, right?"

"Actually, yes I was."

"Well, it's 'cause I'm in Peach Creek and was wondering if maybe you'd like to come out for lunch with me?"

"Oh, yes. I believe that would be quite enjoyable. Shall we say 12:30 this afternoon?" Edd smiled to himself.

"Yeah, great. I'll see ya then, Dorky. 'Bye." Edd hung up his phone as soon as he heard the dial tone that meant Zach had hung up.

* * *

Edd couldn't remember exactly what Zack had looked like when he'd last seen him, but whatever he'd been, the ravenette hadn't expected this. The boy waving at him from across the room had long black hair, like Edd's, that hung down into his eyes and had to be brushed away. He had a lip piercing and pale skin.

"Edd, hey! Over here!" Zach stood up and started waving Edd over as soon as he saw him. Double D broke into a smile, covering his gap with his hand as he waved back at his old friend.

"Salutations, Zachary. How have you been?" Edd reached out his hand to shake Zach's hand. Said teen took Edd's offered hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Zachary, is this r-really necessary?" The thin teen was being hugged so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Of course it is, Brainiac! I haven't seen you in two years, this is happening." Zach had worked up a fair amount of muscle in the aforementioned years spent apart. Double D could see them from his position pressed against the now-larger teen.

After what seemed like a life-time and a half, Zach finally let go of Edd and took his seat. The shaking boy took the seat across from him. After a few minutes of awkward silence (on his side at least), Edd spoke.

"Well, what brings you to such a small and insignificant town, Zachary?" Said boy smiled brightly.

"Just wanted to see my best pal. I really missed you, Dude. My summers aren't the same without my little dork to hang around with." Zachary stared off into space somewhere above Edd's head. Edd brought his attention back with a short cough.

"I've missed you as well, but it seems- pardon- but it seems absurd that you would come all the way to Peach Creek just to see me. Isn't that quite the drive?"

"It was, but it's so worth it to see you again. Anyways, I wanted to get to know you better again."

"Oh. How long will you be staying?"

"Well, actually, that's up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda need a place to stay."

"O-oh! Oh, my! Are you suggesting you stay at my home? I hardly think that'd be appropriate, especially with our p-past!"

"Oh, c'mon, Double D, that was years ago, we've both changed! Please? For the sake of our friendship?"

Double D paused. He didn't know what to say. There was the past he had to consider, but Zach was right, they both had definitely changed….

"Oh, alright then."

* * *

_So there's that! :) By the way, I'm running out of ideas for filler stuff, so if you have ideas, leave a review or PM me or contact me on my Tumblr: pumpkin-popsickle Thanks for reading! Until next time...:)_


	7. Oh, How the Time Flies!

****_Hey guys, I've been really inspired lately, and I've had a lot of free time during study hall so I wrote you another chapter. Pretty long one too. I really like this chapter, you get to see a lot of Edd and Zach's relationship._

_Oh, and I guess now would be a great time to say the I don't own any of the EEnE characters. The only character I own in this is Zachary Thomas._

_Thanks for reading and ENJOY!_

**6. Oh, How the Time Flies!**

Edd woke early to the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. Thinking it was his parents, Edd forwent putting on his hat and went straight down stairs to the kitchen. Standing at the stove was not his mother nor his father. It was Zachary Thomas. In a rush, all the events from yesterday came back. The phone call, the lunch, taking Zachary home with him. What happened after they got home, though, Edd could not remember.

'Oh no, the past is repeating itself again!'

"Mornin' sleeping beauty, would ya like some eggs?" On the counter was a platter filled with all sorts of Edd's favorite foods: eggs, pancakes, assorted fruits. His eyes widened at the sight. Zach laughed. "I knew you'd be surprised! This is just my thank you for letting me stay here."

"Zachary, you really didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did. Now dig in! I've got a big day planned for us!"

* * *

After breakfast and a shower, Edd stood alone in his room dressing. His shower had been uneventful, with the absence of even the usual thoughts. Edd was on constant guard against Zachary. He wasn't going to let anything happen. Not this time.

"Hey, Edd, you almost ready? You've been up there for, like, a year!" Zach called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Edd stumbled out of his room, grabbing his hat on his way out. He nearly tripped twice going down the stairs, much to Zach's amusement.

"Ya don't gotta go that fast, kid. Slow down." Zach laughed again as Double D tripped once again down the last two stairs. Zach caught him before he could fall. He pulled Edd up until they were face to face. "Careful, love. Don't wanna hurt your pretty face now, do we?" Edd gulped. Their faces were so close together. If he just closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit then they would kiss.

Edd pushed himself away before his instincts could take over. He caught himself on the bottom stair and sat there panting. Zachary laughed yet again.

"Damn, you're so hot when you're flustered. Let's go, babe."

"I-I would p-prefer i-it if y-you w-w-would absta-ain from s-such l-language i-in m-my house. A-and p-please d-don't c-call me," Edd paused trying to gather himself, "babe. My name is Eddward."

"Alright, if it bothers you, I'll stop. But you're still babe to me, even if two years have passed." Zach leaned in close to Edd again. "Don't forget, Eddward, you're still mine. We never called it off."

* * *

"Kevin! Hey, Kev! Wait up!" Nazz yelled down the street. Kevin was running ahead of her and she couldn't keep up with him no matter how fast she ran. "Kevin, where are you going? Kevin Barr! Stop!"

Kevin finally slowed to a stop and turned to face Nazz who was puffing and jogging up to him. Once she reached him, she stood to pant for a few minutes before breathlessly yelling at him.

"Where- are- you- go-ing? Why- are you- running- so- fast?"

"I dunno. I just- I needed to get away."

"From- what?"

"I dunno." He plopped down in the middle of the sidewalk, looking down at the grass in front of him. "Nazz, I hurt him. He's never gonna want to see me again."

"Well it's your own damn fault and you're out of luck if you think I'm going to let you take out your anger at yourself on my training. Pull yourself together and let's get going. C'mon, we'll run down to the diner and get some grub. We'll talk about it there."

As Nazz and Kevin ran off in the direction of the diner together, Edd walked out of his house with Zach trailing behind him, hands over the hat-clad boy's eyes.

"Zachary, I do not wish to be surprised, please cease touching me this instant!" Double D tried to fight his way out of Zach's grip, but stopped as the boy just pulled Edd closer to himself and whispered in his ear.

"Eddward, babe, calm down. You're not gonna fight me out here, where all your friends can see, are you? C'mon, Edd, it's not that bad, physical contact, is it? See, you're already calming down." Edd's breathing hitched up as he felt Zach turn him around. "Keep your eyes closed, babe, or you'll be punished. Just like old times, okay?"

Edd trembled, but kept his eyes closed as Zach removed his hands only to replace them around his waist. The thin boy was pressed close to Zach, closer than he'd been in two years. Edd's head swam. He couldn't decide if he liked where this was going or if it needed to be stopped immediately.

Edd thought a second too long and lips pressed down against his own. He melted into the kiss at first- his first one since Kevin- but as soon as he started to kiss Zach back, that red-head's face popped into Edd's mind.

Double D started to fight as hard as he could against Zach, but there was no way he'd ever get out of his iron grasp. Not unless-

"Hey, Dick. Get your greedy hands off of him." Edd was dropped to the ground. The second he hit the grass, he crawled away from Zach as fast as he could, panting and silently crying as he went.

"You can't tell me what to do. He doesn't belong to you." Zach was enraged at the jock's sudden appearance.

"You wanna bet I can't tell you what to do?" As soon as the first fist flew through the air, a scream was released, though not from Edd or either of the two boys fighting. Nazz ran forward and tried to call the boys off.

"Kev, stop it! Stop! It's not worth it! Hey, he's off of Edd, why can't we just leave? Kev, please, stop it!" Nazz pleaded to deaf ears. Neither of the boys wanted to hear it. Edd sat trembling on the ground. He couldn't wrap his brain around what had just happened.

He had walked outside with Zach, but then what had happened? How did he end up in the grass? Why were Kevin and Zach fighting? Kevin...Zach...fighting?

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Kevin Barr, Zachary Thomas! STOP!" Kevin turned around and stopped as soon as he heard Double D. He knew the kid was against violence, but he thought he'd understand why Kevin felt the need to pound this jerk into the ground.

"Edd?" Kevin was confused. Edd looked as though nothing had happened, as though he hadn't just been fighting against Zach himself.

"Kevin, I know you have a past of harassing people, including myself, but I must insist that you abstain from pestering Zach. He has done absolutely nothing to you and, therefore, you have no right."

"Edd, what are you talking about? Yeah, he may not have done anything to me, but what about you?"

"M-me? What about me? I'm perfectly fit, as you can see. I hold nothing against Zachary, he has not harmed me."

"Edd, dude, you were just fighting with- with Zach. He- well, Edd, he kissed you." Nazz broke into the argument tentatively.

"I-what?"


	8. What Happened in the Past?

_Hey guys! Yet another chapter. I'm really on a roll lately. I've had so much free time in study hall. I might update again later today. Enjoy the chapter!_

_(Oh and rating may be changed back to M soon and we'll be seeing more and more KevEdd in every chapter from here on out :) )_

**7. What Happened in the Past?**

Edd sat up alone in his bed. It was 2 AM on a school night, but he didn't really care. He'd been locked alone in his house since his run-in with Kevin and Nazz. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Zach had kissed him, and Edd had fought him off, but couldn't remember at all. Were Kevin and Nazz lying, or was Edd slipping?

A knock sounded at the door again. Someone was yelling, but Double D couldn't tell who it was. They were definitely male, so either Kevin or Zach. Edd didn't want to see either of them. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to think. He wanted the truth.

It was then that Edd decided he needed to see both of them. Kevin and Zach. Separately. He knew he needed to to get the truth, though he was really going to regret it. He knew he would, but he needed to try.

Edd went over to his desk and pulled out his Tracfone. He knew he had both of the phone numbers he needed. He sent a text to Kevin first: _Greetings, Kevin! This is Eddward. If it isn't too much trouble, could you possibly come to my home in approximately half an hour? I would like to speak to you._

Edd didn't text Zach yet. He didn't know how long he would need to talk to Kevin, so he wanted to leave time open for their conversation and thinking time afterwards. He figured it would take an hour to talk to Kevin, and then an hour to think, but he didn't want to make the mistake of inviting Zachary over before he was ready.

Just then Edd's phone vibrated. It was Kevin's answer: _Ya b thr in ½ an hr_. Double D cringed at the horrible text-talk. He didn't use it and he never would. The English language was too precious to him to chop it up so.

Edd set about making himself presentable. He'd been crying a lot and had tear stains down his face. His nose was red as were his eyes. His eyes were also puffy and blood-shot. His skin was pale and almost translucent. He didn't want Kevin seeing him in such a weak state. He cleaned up his face and put on a sweater to hide most of his pale skin from the red-head.

Edd just reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard yelling outside. He could tell that it was Zachary and Kevin. Deciding to break up the fight, Edd walked outside. As soon as the door opened, both boys were quiet.

"Edd-" Zach started only to be cut of by said boy.

"Zachary, I wish you to leave. Please." Even if Edd was mad at Zach, chivalry and politeness were still important.

"What? Why? What the hell did I do? Huh? 'S not like I'm the one that hurt you."

Double D froze, looking between Kevin and Zach. He hadn't told Zach about Kevin, had he? He couldn't remember anything they'd talked about so it was possible.

"Yeah, shocked aren't you, babe. Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Wait! Zachary, please wait!"

"What, Edd?" Zach did not look like himself. He had a grin on that could only be described as wild.

"What did I tell you? Why can't I remember?"

"You told me everything. Everything about your pathetic life. As for why you can't remember, I don't know, honestly. Ever since we've known each other, since the first time I kissed you, you've forgotten everything." Edd didn't know what to say. Kevin was standing shocked in the middle. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

"Alright, then. Can I leave now?" Double D nodded and Zachary left. Edd didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. After a few moments, Edd looked around and noticed Kevin still there, staring confusedly after Zach. Double D cleared his throat to gain Kevin's attention. The tall male turned to face him.

"Shall we then?" Edd said, gesturing toward the still open door to his house. Kevin nodded and entered, closely followed by Edd, who shut and locked the door behind them. He then lead Kevin over to his couch and they sat down. Edd gathered his thoughts for a moment before speaking.

"Is it true?" He asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Is what true?" Kevin felt extremely awkward. He now knew that Edd had been hurt by what he did at school, and had told Zach about it.

"What you said. About Zach and me."

"Oh, that. Yeah."

"Tell me exactly what you saw." Edd needed to know details, he needed to remember.

"Well, uhm, okay. I was running with Nazz, we were gonna go get some food at the diner and were half way there when I realized what I really wanted to do. I turned around and came back to the cul-de-sac and Nazz followed. When we got here, we saw him kissing you, and you fighting like he was trying to kill you. All I knew was that I had to get him off of you, so I yelled at him. I told him to get his hands off of you. So he did. He dropped you and then punched me. We fought for awhile until you kinda just, well, you yelled at me. I guess you remember from there what happened…"

"Yes, you told me what had happened and I ran, hid in my room. Like a child."

"Hey, I get why you ran, that was too much for you. You needed to get away, needed to think about what I'd told you."

"Yes. I think I need to think again now though."

"Think out loud?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I wanna help you. I can't do that if I don't know what you're thinking."

"Kevin, why on earth would I tell you what I'm thinking or how I feel? You hurt me once, who's to say you won't do it again?"

"Edd, you've got to let me explain." Kevin was desperate. He needed to be around Edd, to keep him safe, and he couldn't do that if Edd wouldn't let him in his life.

"Kevin, I would appreciate it if you left now."

"I don't want you to be alone. What if that _creep_ comes over here again? How would you stop him. I mean, no offense or anything, but you can't fight him off."

"I know very well what I can and can't do, Kevin. I do not need you to tell me that."

"I still don't want you here alone."

"Fine. I shall call Eddy and Ed. I won't need you here, then. You may go. Good-bye, Kevin." Double D walked to the door and opened it for Kevin who walked out nervously. He stopped right outside the door and turned back to Edd.

"I want to apologize, Edd. What I said at school was, well it was a dick move. You deserve a thousand times better than me. Later." Kevin left then without another glance back at Double D. Said boy closed his door and locked it again. He then walked over to the land-line phone and called Eddy.

"Yo." Answered a voice Edd knew to be Eddy.

"Eddy, is it possible for you to come over to my house?"

"Yeah. What's up, Sockhead? You sound scared."

"I am fine. Just please come over as soon as you can. And bring Ed."

" 'Kay. Be there soon."

"Thank you, Eddy. Good-bye." Edd hung up his phone. He knew both Eds would be at his home soon enough, so he went to his kitchen to prepare food for their visit.

A few minutes later, a soft knock came at Edd's door. He walked into the living room. The knock sounded again, and Eddward answered with a faint 'coming'. Edd opened the door and on the other side was not Ed and Eddy, but Zachary Thomas, flowers in hand and a bright smile on his face.

* * *

_Well there's that. Come again later today, there will be another chapter! :)_


	9. Memory

_Hello readers. This chapter is rather short, but it has a lot more of Kevin in it and you get to see more of Edd's memory problem. I'll have another long chapter up tomorrow, and you may want to listen to the song '50 Ways to Say Goodbye' by Train. It will have an effect on the next chapter ;)_

**9. Memory**

Kevin paced in his room. He knew that Edd would call the other Eds, but he knew that Eddy would take his sweet time getting over to Double D's. He didn't like Edd being there alone. Kevin decided to watch the hat-clad boy's house through his window until Ed and Eddy got there. As soon as Kevin opened his curtains, he could see something was wrong across the cul-de-sac at Edd's house. Edd was standing with his front door wide open, shock clear on his face even from a distance. Standing in front of him with flowers in him wide open arms was Zach.

Kevin couldn't explain how pissed he was that this douche just couldn't stay away from Edd. What was even more confusing to him was Edd breaking into a smile and hugging the loser. Kevin had seen enough. He knew going over to Double D's and breaking the two apart was not an option, as Edd would become extremely annoyed with him.

Kevin decided he was going to call Eddy, whether he wanted to or not, for Edd's sake. He knew that Edd would understand if his almost-homophobic best friend yelled at him for being public with Zach.

* * *

Eddy answered the phone on the 5th ring: "Hello?"

"Hey, uhm I know you really hate me but you gotta listen to me. Edd's-"

"Shovel-chin? Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Eddy, you've gotta. It's for Double D's sake! You have to get over there right now. He's in trouble."

"Since when do you care? What's happening with him?"

"Just please go, I can explain later he just needs you."

"How am I supposed to know you aren't lying?"

"_Please! Dammit, Eddy just fucking go!_"

"No. I just talked to Sockhead and he was fine. This is some sort of sick joke and I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not lying!" When Eddy still didn't give in, Kevin groaned, "Fine! Don't do anything! I'll just go over myself." With that, Kevin hung up and ran over to Double D's. By this time, Edd had let Zach into his house. Kevin ran up to the door. Thinking fast of an excuse about coming over, he knocked on the door.

Edd pulled the door open a few seconds later. Kevin quickly made his face a mask of sorrow and apologies.

"Hel- K-Kevin. What are you doing here?" Edd looked completely shocked to see Kevin standing in front of his house.

"I wanted to talk to you, if you're not busy that is." Kevin tried to keep his face the same as Zach came walking around the corner and put his arm around Edd's waist.

"Kevin, I told you to leave. I need time to think."

"Edd, I let you have your chance to talk to me, but you never gave me a chance to talk to you."

"Kevin, I'm busy right now. We can do this later…"

"No! No, we can't. You know that if I don't say this now, I'm never going to get the courage to do it again. You need to listen right now, Edd. I need you to…." Edd didn't speak for a while. He looked very confused to Kevin. Zach was starting to get pissed.

"Kevin….oh, alri-"

"No." Zach finally spoke.

"No? Why no?" Double D turned to Zach, questioning.

"He just wants to hurt you again, babe. He doesn't love you like I do." Edd got a dazed look on his face and then dropped to the ground, passed out cold.

Kevin reached forward quickly to catch the hat-clad boy before he hit the ground, as Zach had let go of him.

"You fucker. What have you done to him? Why does this happen to him around you?"

"As far as I know, it happens with every male he's been with. Didn't you notice the pure shock on his face all day at your appearance. He doesn't remember your little 'date' or that you kissed him and then broke his heart. Not anymore anyway. I've never seen him remember a guy for so long before. That's why I keep coming back. Because I can do what I want to him, and within the next few hours, he won't remember."

* * *

_Dun-dun-duuunnnn! See you all tomorrow hopefully :)_


End file.
